Fluid vessels have grown increasingly popular in today's society. In both domestic and business environments, people are busy, active, and constantly on the go. Beverage containers are ubiquitous, as they can accompany people in their cars, or be a fixture in most workspaces. In contrast to antiquated ceramic mugs, drinking vessels today are typically made of some type of plastic that is lightweight, easily transportable, and resilient.
More sophisticated fluid vessels can offer insulation to provide a cool exterior surface for the vessel, while maintaining an internal temperature for the fluid residing therein. Current double-walled vessels are flawed, inefficient and, in the context of manufacturing, consume unnecessary resources, while leaving behind waste. Other defective vessel designs include imperfect connections between insulating walls, where the integrity of the connection is easily disturbed. Thus, providing a convenient, affordable, effective, and reliable vessel for transporting liquid presents a significant challenge for vessel manufacturers, retail managers, and component designers, alike.